


Realities and Expectations

by abysmal_seraph (absymal_seraph)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bigotry & Prejudice, Discrimination, M/M, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absymal_seraph/pseuds/abysmal_seraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has an unpleasant run in with a 'concerned' stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realities and Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic for [Zekkass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/pseuds/Zekkass). This can be considered an AU of my other BDSM verse fic where Steve and Bruce's dynamics are switched.

“You really shouldn’t do it.”

Steve suppresses a sigh as he props his bike on the stand, bone tired from his most recent mission. He glances over, finds a man he doesn’t know but has still chosen to corner Steve in the dark parking lot. There’s a chance he’s dangerous. There’s also a chance he’s just another journalist looking for a story or a citizen who recognized him and decided it’s okay to give Captain America a piece of his mind.

“Excuse me?”

“Wearing that into battle,” the man says, pointing his chin at Steve’s collar. There’s concern in his voice but the disgust is more prominent.

Steve makes a soft noise of acknowledgment. He knows this type well.

“It comes off if pulled hard enough,” he says, purposely missing the point. He gives the man a blank look as he walks away. He’s followed, the footsteps heavy. Agitated. 

“That’s not what I meant. You’re Captain America. You’re the embodiment of this country. You shouldn’t be tainting the image like this!”

It’s hard not to laugh so Steve doesn’t try. He’d wrapped long scraps of cloth around his neck as a child, trying to mimic the collars of the married women around him, some bought cheap and others put together using the materials available. As a teenager and adult even the shoddiest examples had been something to envy because no matter what people had claimed liking dick or being weak made you, collaring a guy had still been out of the question.

“You know, the whole ‘man Dom, woman Sub’ caveman thinking got debunked in the Seventies. And a study in ‘93 showed that a person’s dynamic has very little to do with their personality and capabilities,” Steve says as he steps into the elevator, casually rattling the information off from memory just to push the guy’s buttons. He can’t risk getting into back alley fistfights anymore, but that doesn’t mean he has to play nice. “Subs on Top has been trying to raise awareness about that for years. I have a pamphlet upstairs if you want it. It’s all about Subs in leadership roles.”

The stranger grinds his teeth, looking like he wants to get on with Steve just to finish the argument but thinks better of it. Steve isn’t surprised. It’s no secret who he’s dating.

“In the good old days--”

“The ‘good old days’ were shit. Feel free to quote me on that if you’re a reporter. Or intend to whine to one about the mean sissy not listening to you insult him.” 

The doors close before he gets an answer which is fine with Steve. He’s already thinking about a shower and Bruce and what he’ll happily promise to get both at the same time.


End file.
